


Didn't Feel Nothing

by BendyDick



Series: Ma Petite Putian [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Underground, Violence, boxing ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage Sebastian is forced to fight a boy to the death in a underground boxing ring for Jim's pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Feel Nothing

They were cheering. All of them in the room circled around two nude boys barely out of their teens. Blood covered the floor and Sebastian could tell what had happened to the last fighters. 

“Just do this for me pet. You aren’t allowed to say no.” Jim had told him earlier as he stripped his whore out of his fancy suit. “My pet has to be the best.”

The best at what had been the question circling around Sebastian’s mind as he was shoved into the dim warehouse. He hadn’t expected this. This was madness and the boy staring back at him seemed to be thinking the same thing. He kept looking back to a man in the crowd who was holding a rather impressive bull whip. Each time he stepped away from the ring it cracked across his back and he’d scream. It sent chills up Sebastian’s spine to watch because of the memories tickling his brain. 

“One!” Someone in the side lines shouted above the chatter. “Two.” Sebastian couldn’t do this. Everyone was staring at him, at his naked body. There was money being passed around as bets where placed. He couldn’t do this. The boy was the same size at him, if not a tad smaller. Brown shaggy hair, black eyes and a busted out front tooth. He looked terrified, like a cornered animal. 

“Please…” Sebastian whimpered more to himself than anyone. “Please don’t let me die.” He couldn’t hear himself think as the last number was screamed and a bell rang. 

The boy charged at him, hands held at eye level in tight little fists. Sebastian had fought before, he even won but this didn’t seem like they’d let him stop once they weren’t mad. Like a baby he ran back to Jim’s feet and kneeled down at them kissing the soft leather. 

“I’m sorry! Please!” He could hear the echos of laughter off the metal walls. Jeers of pussy, bitch, faggot. He just wanted to go home. “I can’t! I don’t know him.” 

Jim flicked the toe of his shoes and looked down at his whore. “It’s to the death whether you fight back or not.” 

The boy wrapped his hands around Sebastian’s neck and yanked him back into the middle of the circle, choking him tighter all the while. He was laughing as he did. Sebastian felt his stomach churn. The fucker was laughing. 

His eyes started to blur before he actually started to do something. He couldn’t die here. Rin was still at home waiting for him. He scratched at the boy’s knuckles and thrashed his body until finally he managed to flip them both over and land on top of the kid. 

“I’m sorry…” Sebastian said as he struck his fists across the boy’s face over and over again. He didn’t stop when the boy punched him back, just punched harder. Tears were streaming down his face as he felt the kid twist under him trying to crawl away. The boy was screaming, undistinguishable pleads and promises but Sebastian didn’t stop. He kept punching, over and over again until blood splashed across his face with each blow and the only noise below him was the squish of brain matter. His knuckles didn’t feel like they were a part of his body. Just numb knobs aching at the end of his arms. 

When the bell rang Sebastian’s head dropped and he pressed his forehead to where the other boy’s used to be and cried. Not because he felt anything for the kid though. He didn’t know him. He didn’t matter, but Sebastian didn’t matter either. That could have just as easily been him. The boy had been strong. Had been. Wasn’t anymore. 

He didn’t notice as the crowd started to leave. He barely felt the pats on his shoulder or the money dropping at his feet. He didn’t open his eyes until he heard Jim’s calm voice above him. “That was pathetic.” He had killed the kid. He had won. That was what he was supposed to do. 

Sebastian looked up to Jim with tears still falling from his pale blue eyes and keened. Words didn’t even seem to express what he was thinking. It was a mix of joy that he was alive and fear that he’d have to fight again. 

“Like I said. Pathetic.” 

“I-I ki-ki-kill… I-I” Sebastian stopped trying and sobbed. He felt Jim’s hand wrap around his hair and he was yanked to his feet, dragged out the front doors of the warehouse and thrown in the trunk of a small sports car. Too dirty to sit up front. 

He cried the entire trip. He clawed at the blood on his arms even though he couldn’t see it. He could feel it drying to his skin, tugging on the hair that was there as it did. He felt gross. He could smell the kid on him. Smell the copper tang. He could almost taste it. That might have been his own blood though. 

The car jolted to a stop and the trunk was popped open. Street lights and the soft hum of night time along with the chill of winter air didn’t give Sebastian any clue as to where he was. He didn’t dare open the trunk any further. He knew he wasn’t home. It didn’t smell like home. The knowledge made the tears come back. 

“Get out.” Jim demanded and Sebastian followed the instructions. He was naked and covered in blood but no one was around to see. Jim turned and walked up a flight of exposed concrete steps to the second floor of the dinging motel. He opened the door and ushered Sebastian inside. “What was that?” 

Sebastian couldn’t answer. None of the lights in the room were turned on yet. Jim was just a shadow backlighted by busy inner city streets and the orange glow of the parking lot lamps. “You acted like a baby. Begging at my feet. Because of you they laughed at me!” 

“I killed him…” 

“You cried on him.”

“I-I-I didn’t know him!” 

“I told you to be the best!” 

“I was! I killed him.” Sebastian was back handed and he fell to his knees on the floor. 

“You were nothing but a whore.” The teen started to sob harder and curled into a ball. He just wanted to go home. Rin was at home waiting for him. “Why are you crying? Are you really that pathetic? Do you care about killing him that much?” 

“I don’t feel nothing.” Sebastian managed, choking on his words every so often but getting them out there all the same. “Don’t feel no god damn thing. Empty. Should feel… He died Jim. I don’t feel nothing!” 

Sebastian curled in on himself, expecting to feel Jim’s shoes crashing into his back or stomach, waiting to feel pain he had gotten accustomed to when he failed. Instead he felt a warm hand pressed against his cheek and pull him up to look at him. “Did you like it?”

“Kinda…” Sebastian said truthfully, staring into Jim’s brown eyes that seemed to glow in the dark room. “Felt powerful.”

Jim chuckled and pressed a kiss to Sebastian’s lips, the only part of him that didn’t seem covered in dried blood. “Let’s get you cleaned off. It’s okay pet. You killed him. That’s all that matters.”

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the second chapter of the last one but it's something that popped into my head. Sorry.


End file.
